


Bianca and Rosalina Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Bianca and Rosalina Fart

Pokemon's Farting Bianca and Princess Rosalina farted loudly together in their pooped jeans. "Peeyew! I can't tell whose farts smell more!" Bianca laughed as she was fanning the air with her left hand, patting her farting big butt on brown stained blue jeans as she was exploding deep pitched bassy farts. "Judging by the huge brown stain on your jeans, I would say yours..." Rosalina responded with a smug smile as she had her arms wrapped around her grumbling stomach, wiggling her hips as her farting was more wet and bubbly. Bianca turned to Rosalina with a twinkle in her eyes, winking as she bent over to make her thunderous tuba toots even louder. "Don't count yourself out, I can see how much poop is in your stinky jeans!"


End file.
